


The cute fanboy

by Sotokun



Category: Beast (Band), 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Doni - Freeform, Doni's Hitmaker, Drabble not so drabble, Fanboy, Fluff, Inseong - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, KNK - Freeform, M/M, Seungjun - Freeform, Seungjun being fanboy, Yaoi, a lot of fluff, and a cutipie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotokun/pseuds/Sotokun
Summary: When Seungjun finally meets his role model, he can not miss this chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Englih is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.  
> I couldn't help but write something after seeing the chapter of KNK in Coni's hitmaker. Seungjun was so cute, GOD. Even Joker couln't resist it, I'm sure.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgL_NM8mOGk

When the show ended, Junhyung shook his head from side to side, as if he wanted to ward off some kind of pain. Now he could relax since the cameras were not recording and he wanted to go for a glass of water ASAP. 

His eyes were fixed on two tall figures thanking the staff and he froze. He'd tried to hide it in front of the cameras, to be honest, it had been a little awkward the way that strange guy had looked at him incessantly, doing all sorts of annoying things, which had been really cute if he was honest.

"Sunbaenim" Seungjun smile widely, almost shining, and Junhyung tried to pretend that he hadn't seen him, but soon the boy was at his side. "Thank you so much". Seungjun bowed and Junhyung couldn't help a smirk. What's wrong with him? That guy is nonsensical adorable.

"Good job today" Junhyung's words made the boy immediately embarrassed, he could see his red ears and he had to put his hands in the pocket of his grey suit, trying not to do something stupid, like caressing his hair. 

"Do you want to drink something?" Junhyung ask before thinking, and oh God, He couldn't take his eyes off that pretty smile, it was the way the other's eyes closed on a single line, and the gummy smile makes Junhyung look away.

"YES!" The boy answered with a lot of energy and tried to correct it right away "I mean, yes, that would be great".

Junghyun nods and he had to wait for Seungjun to notify his manager and Inseong that he would leave first.

It seems that the boy's charm had worked with him somehow, and now he wants to see more of that clumsy personality and cute smile.

They went to a nearby cafe, the meeting wasn't very pleasant thanks to the little privacy that the fans gave them, but they managed to maintain a decent conversation without him losing control. Junhyung just wanted to see him smile a lot, even though everytime he saw him smile, somehow made him want to erase that silly smile with a kiss. Why a kiss and not a punch? It was a mystery.

Junhyung offered to take him to the apartment, this day he seemed to be in a good mood. Now both were inside the car, Junhyung bent over the boy to close the door again since it had been poorly closed. A bad idea.

When his face was turned to the side, Seungjun was totally embarrassed because of the proximity.

He had to ask for more patience to someone, if the tall boy continued to behave like that, he was going to drive him crazy. "Please do not do that," Junhyung asked irritably.

Seungjun didn't know what he meant and his face showed confusion. "What should I not do?"

"That, that you just do right now," Junhyung said exasperated.

"I don't understand what you mean," the tall one sank deeper into his place, feeling that the older man was getting closer, Seungjun was whispering every word, and for a moment he seemed to be holding his breath.

"Forget it." Junhyung let out a sigh and returned to his place, not noticing the look of disappointment on the other man.

The return trip was quieter, Seungjun seemed to be very interested in his own hands on his legs, and Junhyung was only concentrating on driving and looking at Seungjun from time to time.

"Sunbaenim, can we go out again?" The brunette suddenly ask as soon as they reached the building. Junhyung was silent for a few seconds before stroking his hair with one hand.

"Tell me when"

"Tomorrow I'm free" Seungjun said very excited.

"Tomorrow I'll see you right here, at 9"

Seungjun smiled again, apparently he had gotten a chance.


End file.
